Star Wars 004
9:44:59 PM Quill: You make your way over to the Silver Sunset casino! 9:54:39 PM Quill: Okay, so Leni was about to try and win some money to put her over the top of the entry fee for the tournament. 9:57:17 PM *** Leni was heading to the Silver Sunset! *** 9:58:34 PM Quill: Indeed. So you head in there. There's a light crowd in there today, the tables are kind of quiet. 10:01:41 PM *** Leni is disappointed in this! She heads for a game with multiple people if she can find one, though. *** 10:05:14 PM Quill: Easy enough. There's a Pazaak table set up, that seems to have the most folks clustered around it. 10:05:45 PM *** Leni heads over there! *** 10:08:04 PM Quill: Okay! You belly up to the table. Go ahead and gimme a roll to see how good you do. 10:08:29 PM Leni: ((9!)) 10:09:40 PM Quill: Very nice. YOu win a total of 400 credits over the course of an hour. YOu can keep going at that table, or you can move to a different one. 10:10:04 PM *** Leni is a superstitious gambler and stays there! *** 10:10:48 PM Quill: Okay, gimme another roll. 10:11:08 PM Leni: ((10!!!)) 10:13:29 PM Quill: Superstition pays off! You double your money, you're up to 800 now. 10:14:34 PM *** Leni actually stops there, and heads for Bex's, after tipping the servers. *** 10:14:56 PM Quill: Okay! You go to Bex's bar. 10:15:45 PM *** Leni checks how full it is! *** 10:17:19 PM Quill: Decently. It's not full by any means, but it's definitely doing better than the ghost town it was a couple days ago. 10:18:32 PM *** Leni goes to fetch another party! *** 10:21:38 PM Quill: Hmm, okay. Gimme a roll. 10:21:47 PM Leni: ((5!)) 10:22:21 PM Quill: Okay, it takes you a few hours of carousing and 100 credits to work up a semi-decent group. 10:22:41 PM *** Leni definitely does it! And brings 'em back to Bex's. *** 10:25:35 PM Quill: Okay! You do so. It's about 5 in the afternoon at this point. 10:27:30 PM *** Leni goes somewhere else to gamble for a bit. *** 10:31:44 PM Quill: Okay! As it gets later the casinos are getting busier, so it's easier to find bigger games. Gimme another roll! 10:32:38 PM Leni: ((1, eek.)) 10:33:36 PM Quill: The table is definitely unfriendly. You lose 300 credits. 10:34:06 PM *** Leni switches and keeps going! *** 10:35:13 PM Quill: Roll again! 10:35:18 PM Leni: ((10!)) 10:36:08 PM Quill: Much better! You win your 300 back and win another 500 on top of it. 10:36:21 PM *** Leni heads back to Bex's again! *** 10:36:37 PM Quill: Okay, the place is still pretty busy! 10:38:36 PM *** Leni just hangs out a bit and flirts and drinks with a lot of people. *** 10:42:28 PM Quill: Easy enough! 10:44:50 PM *** Leni waits until near the end of the night to go and lurk around Bex. *** 10:47:11 PM Quill: He's there! He's been pretty busy all night. 10:49:40 PM Leni: Things are looking up. 10:50:41 PM Quill: Bex: YEah, I never got a chance to thank you. 10:52:13 PM Leni: For what? 10:52:55 PM Quill: Bex: For bringin' all these folks in? 10:53:07 PM Quill: He gestures to the people still lingering. 10:55:42 PM Leni: That was fun! 10:55:56 PM Leni: Don't you like bringing people to places you like? 10:58:07 PM Quill: Bex: But it was still helpful to me, and I think you know that, and I appreciate it. 11:00:21 PM Leni: No problem. Sometimes you just need a little nudge in the right direction. 11:00:39 PM Leni: And that's all it took, since it's a good place and you're a great cook. 11:01:54 PM Quill: Bex: Heck, with the money I've made from the past couple days, I'll be able to buy a service droid to help with waiting tables. 11:03:09 PM Leni: I'm sure it'll keep on this way, too. 11:09:05 PM Quill: Bex: That'd definitely be nice. So why'd you do it, anyway? 11:09:16 PM Leni: Well, this is my place. 11:09:50 PM Leni: On this planet, anyway. 11:11:47 PM Quill: Bex looks at her skeptically. 11:11:58 PM Leni: ... I like it here. 11:12:08 PM Leni: I won a really neat speeder bike here once. 11:13:34 PM Quill: Bex: Sorry. I'm a Hutta boy... Just not used to people doing things for me without strings attached. 11:14:54 PM Leni: Nah, you don't owe me anything. 11:18:14 PM Leni: You're from Hutta, huh? 11:21:40 PM Quill: Bex: Yep. My parents were slaves, but bought their freedom from Vurno. 11:21:52 PM Leni: What do they do? 11:23:56 PM Quill: he shrugs. "Dad cooked. Mom was a gladiator. When they got freed, dad cooked, mom did freelance work." 11:24:49 PM Leni: They're not still around? 11:25:39 PM Quill: He shakes his head. "Nah." 11:26:54 PM Leni: Sad. Uncomplicated, but sad. 11:28:09 PM Quill: Bex: That's the way I tend to like things. 11:28:16 PM Quill: Bex: Er. Uncomplicated. Not sad. 11:28:47 PM Leni: Complicated can be fun, but uh, it does usually end with angry people shouting and sometimes pointing weapons. 11:30:53 PM Quill: Bex: True. 11:36:02 PM Leni: Uncomplicated, huh? 11:37:25 PM Quill: Bex: I'm a pretty simple guy when you get right to it. 11:38:03 PM Leni: And cute. And a great cook. 11:42:02 PM Quill: Bex gives a grin. "Now what're you after?" 11:43:57 PM Leni: Well, you, obviously. 11:44:18 PM Leni: Also more of those little crunchy things with that weird spicy sauce, those are good. 11:45:28 PM Quill: Bex gets you a basket, and starts shooing stragglers out of the place so he can close! 11:47:45 PM *** Leni nibbles, and helps tidy up in a vague way. This is all she ever does at home, because XD does all the actual cleaning, but she likes having tidy piles of things. *** 12:05:21 AM Quill: Easy enough! So he closes up successfully, and takes Leni up to his apartment upstairs, and that should be a curtain, I think? 12:07:51 AM *** Leni does not even need to go upstairs if he fancies the bar or somewhere in the kitchen, but yes! *** 12:08:53 AM Quill: He would prefer the apartment! Gotta keep the bar and kitchen sanitary! 12:09:39 AM *** Leni appreciates this! And stairs don't feel good, so apartment it is! *** 6:58:22 PM Quill: Yes. Here we are. 7:01:13 PM Quill: Anyhoo, there was some moderate debauchery. It's the following morning! 7:01:53 PM *** Rune wakes up, probably later than she should! Normal for her, though. *** 7:06:27 PM *** Leni looks for the boy. *** 7:07:33 PM Quill: HE is not there! THough you can hear him puttering around downstairs in the pub proper. 7:09:08 PM Leni: I do like that boy. 7:09:12 PM *** Leni checks in with XD! *** 7:13:37 PM Quill: Okay! You call him up. "Sleep well?" 7:14:00 PM Leni: Yeah! Just checking in like normal. Everything all right? 7:17:57 PM Quill: XD: Everything is normal. Have you secured the remaining money to get into the tournament? 7:19:46 PM Leni: Um, not quite, but I'm close. 7:20:09 PM Leni: Had pretty good luck last night! 7:20:12 PM Quill: XD: One day left. 7:20:53 PM Leni: Already? Damn. Well, I'll get it done somehow. See you later, XD! 7:20:59 PM *** Leni checks how much she still needs! *** 7:21:19 PM Quill: I think it was like, 1000. 7:23:28 PM Leni: .... man, I might not make it. 7:23:33 PM Leni: Oh well, it'll be fun trying! 7:23:56 PM *** Leni puts some clothes on, smooshes her hair back into place and heads downstairs. *** 7:26:48 PM Quill: Okay! You find Bex getting stuff set up. 7:28:08 PM *** Leni kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks! Last night was fun." *** 7:32:36 PM Quill: He smiles. "That it was. How much longer you stickin' around Nar Shaddaa?" 7:34:20 PM Leni: Probably a couple more days at least. I neeeeeed to come up with another thousand credits for that tournament by the end of the day though, so I've got work to do for sure. 7:38:39 PM Quill: Bex nods. "Well then, good luck. And hey, you always got an open door here." 7:40:21 PM *** Leni grins. "Aww, you're so cute. Thanks! See you later, maybe." *** 7:40:30 PM *** Leni heads out to look for a game! *** 7:42:30 PM | Edited 7:43:42 PM Quill: Okay! It's easy enough, though it's early in the day. 7:44:11 PM *** Leni doesn't mind that! *** 7:49:37 PM Quill: Generally, the payouts aren't as high earlier in the day, but that probably doesn't matter much at the moment. Gimme a roll! 7:49:59 PM Leni: ((5!)) 7:54:01 PM Quill: After a couple of hours, you're only up by 100. 7:54:55 PM *** Leni hrms, and changes her venue and game! *** 7:54:57 PM Quill: You can stay in this table, or move to another casino and find another game, maybe... you're not really feelin it here. 7:57:06 PM Quill: Okay, you move to another casino, and find another game. Gimme a roll. 7:57:17 PM Leni: ((7!)) 8:02:17 PM Quill: You're doing a bit better, after a couple hours, and you're up to 400. It's about 2 in the afternoon at this point. 8:03:01 PM *** Leni takes a break for food! And a drink. *** 8:06:07 PM Quill: Easy enough, the casinos have plenty of both. 8:06:29 PM *** Leni then goes back to the tables! She's determined! *** 8:14:31 PM Quill: Okay. So you make your way over to a table that has a small crowd around it, apparently they are cheering on a dashing looking human who's on a bit of a tear. 8:15:24 PM *** Leni cheers him on too! *** 8:24:12 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 8:24:38 PM Leni: ((5!)) 8:28:11 PM Quill: Indeed! He is super good, and everyone kinds gets caught up in his success. You know how it is, Leni herself has been at the center of such a crowd on a regular basis. 8:28:42 PM *** Leni also thinks he's cute! *** 8:29:32 PM Quill: he is very cute! Eventually his run comes to an end, and there's an opportunity for you to come onto the table. 8:29:54 PM *** Leni does! *** 8:29:59 PM Leni: Hey, nice run there! 8:31:10 PM Quill: He smiles at you winningly. He's dressed fairly fashionably, and he even has an eyepatch. "Thanks. Aren't you sweet, what's your name?" 8:32:31 PM Leni: Well, I wouldn't say sweet. I'm Leni. You? 8:34:35 PM Quill: Human: I'm Talin. Truth is, I'm tryin' to get me into a big 'ol tournament tomorrow. 8:34:59 PM Leni: Oho, you too, huh? 8:36:19 PM Quill: He winks. You think. he just has the one eye, but you're intuitive enough to pick up that it was a wink. "That I am. Gonna be a good one, I hear. Besides the cash, there's a 'secret prize'. Somethin' sittin' in that Hutt's vault for awhile. 8:37:02 PM Leni: Reeeeeeally. Now where did you pick up that little tidbit? 8:38:04 PM Quill: Talin: Ahh,t he usual. I know a guy who knows a gal who works in the Hutt's court. 8:40:12 PM Leni: Iiiiiinteresting. Well, that should make for a fun game. 8:40:31 PM Quill: Gimme a roll as the gambling starts up again! 8:40:51 PM Leni: ((7!)) 8:41:35 PM Quill: Nice! ABout an hour goes by. You keep pace with Talin, but he pulls ahead with an amazing bluff. You're up 200, but he's up 500. 8:43:38 PM Leni: Nice! 8:44:41 PM Quill: He grins confidently! Are you gonna keep going? 8:44:47 PM *** Leni needs 400 more! Yeah! *** 8:45:47 PM Leni: Where'd you get that outfit? It's natty. 8:46:53 PM Quill: ((It is. He's got a multicolored ruffles and poofy sleeves with half-cape thing goin on.)) 8:47:34 PM Leni: Not sure about that cape though. Last time I had a cape I almost got sucked into the engine. 8:49:06 PM Quill: Talin: My tailor is secluded in a hidden monastery, I'm afraid. 8:49:17 PM Quill: He gives another grin. Gimme a roll! 8:49:40 PM Leni: ((7 again!)) 8:49:46 PM Leni: Now you're just playing coy! 8:50:40 PM Quill: Another 200 for you! Another 400 for him. "Damn straight I am! Gotta build a mystery, you know?" 8:54:18 PM Leni: Do ya? Does it help? 8:57:23 PM Quill: Talin: Still not terrible sure, to be honest, but it is super-fun. 8:57:29 PM Quill: Gimme another roll! 8:58:42 PM Leni: ((4!)) 8:58:53 PM Leni: I never bother with any of that, usually! 8:59:36 PM Quill: You manage to just break even over the next couple of hands. Talin cleans up, though, winning 700, a lot of it from you. He is VERY hard to read. 8:59:54 PM Quill: Talin chuckles. "And how's that workin' out for you?" 9:00:31 PM Leni: Pretty good so far! Though I think you're chillin' the table for me. 9:01:26 PM Quill: Talin. "Could well be. C'mon, one more hand? Loser goes, winner stays. Or whatever permutation of that works for them." 9:02:33 PM Leni: .... fair enough, but I look forward to playin' you in the tournament. 9:04:22 PM Quill: Talin: Should be fun! 9:04:25 PM Quill: Gimme a roll. 9:04:55 PM Leni: ((6!)) 9:06:40 PM Quill: Okay! You win 100, and he loses the hand. HE gives you a grin. "You're good. It should be fun." 9:07:54 PM Leni: Oh, we'll meet again, I'm pretty sure. 9:08:56 PM Quill: He grins and kisses your hand, if you let him, before he wanders to another table. Gimme another roll. 9:09:06 PM Leni: ((9!)) 9:09:09 PM *** Leni does let him! *** 9:10:30 PM Quill: There is definitely something about him that's different than other humans. You get the feeling he might have some kind of empathy or telepathy working for him. 9:11:07 PM *** Leni suspects implants! Or unusual heritage. *** 9:11:55 PM Quill: It could be either one of those! You're not sure. He just has some kind of advantage he's making use of. 9:12:26 PM *** Leni is positive it is not the cape! *** 9:13:29 PM Quill: No, the cape does not seem to be the source of any powers. 9:13:45 PM Quill: Anyway, he makes his way to another table, leaving you at the one you're at. Gonna stay there, or move on? 9:13:53 PM *** Leni stays there! *** 9:16:08 PM Quill: Okay, roll again! 9:16:28 PM Leni: ((9 again, woot!)) 9:19:23 PM Quill: Niiiiice. Yeah, once Talin is gone, you start cleaning up for whatever reason! THings seem to start going your way again, and before you know it, you're 700 credits richer! 9:20:00 PM *** Leni is just willing to stop at that! Normally she'd keep going but TOURNAMENT. *** 9:20:17 PM *** Leni tips the waiter and checks how Talin's doing. *** 9:23:34 PM Quill: He's doing pretty well, he's got another small crowd around him. HE seems to get a lot of attention no matter where he goes! 9:23:57 PM Leni: You gonna make it? 9:25:44 PM Quill: Talin grins. "Of course. I already got my entry fee. This is just for fun." 9:39:07 PM Leni: Gooooooood. 9:42:31 PM *** Leni kisses him on the cheek and heads out! *** 9:43:07 PM Quill: Okay! You head back to your ship, I assume? 9:44:07 PM *** Leni does! *** 9:44:31 PM Quill: XD is there, waiting. "I assume you have finished working up the entry fee?" 9:45:33 PM Leni: I have! And I met one of my opponents. A dandy named Talin, I think he's got augments running or something, he looked human but he definitely had something else going on. 9:47:17 PM | Edited 9:47:32 PM Quill: XD: Did he give a last name? I can check to see if there are any notices out on him. 9:47:45 PM Leni: Alas, no, but I have a description. 9:47:56 PM *** Leni tells him all about the guy's outfit, including the eyepatch. *** 9:49:30 PM Quill: XD: Well, I cannot find any information about him on any networks. No warrants, no death marks, nothing. 9:50:06 PM Leni: Probably a fake name, then. 9:50:09 PM Leni: Well, we'll have to see. 9:50:31 PM Leni: Hmm. 9:52:41 PM Quill: XD: Well, do you believe he is dangerous? Or simply a worthy appointment? I can eliminate him if you feel he's a threat. 9:53:46 PM Leni: Oh man, no, no, no. That is definitely not necessary, XD. You know how I feel about killing people. 9:54:48 PM Quill: XD: Yes, yes, I know, I'm just reminding you that it is ever an option. 9:57:30 PM Leni: He might be all right. I mean, it's kind of cheating, but not really--he's just trying to be like a Zeltron. Or like Darro and his delicious chocolatey voice. 10:02:26 PM Quill: XD: .... chocolatey? 10:03:54 PM Leni: Yeah! You know, rich and dark and sexy. ... wonder if he's busy tonight. I should check. He could read random numbers out loud and it would sound hot. 10:08:02 PM Quill: XD gives the expressionless droid equivalent of a shrug. "Shall I prepare the credit entry fee for tomorrow, then?" 10:09:57 PM Leni: Yeah! Thanks. Feel free to sock some of the leftovers aside for necessities or anything you want. 10:12:46 PM Quill: He nods, and moves to take care of that. You know from experience that he will put the remainders toward necessities for keeping the ship flying. 10:13:29 PM Leni: ... you should buy something for yourself. 10:15:17 PM Quill: XD: My expenses are figured into the budget already. 10:18:18 PM Leni: I mean something fun! Like, a new gun or something? Upgrades? 10:19:16 PM Quill: XD: Well, I suppose some upgrades might help me perform my duties better. 10:19:43 PM Leni: Or they might just be cool and fun? 10:23:58 PM Quill: XD: T hat's not really in my lexicon, as you know. But the thought is appreciated. 10:25:36 PM Leni: Yeah. ... I don't know, I just want you to be happy. 10:26:44 PM Quill: XD: I am quite satisfied being able to do my duties. YOu know this. 10:27:43 PM Leni: Yeah. ... sorry, I don't mean to pressure you or anything either. 10:31:13 PM Quill: XD: Do not worry about me so much. I am quite fulfilled in my life with you. 10:31:26 PM Quill: He reaches out with his metal hand and awkwardly pats you on you the shoulder. 10:31:55 PM Leni: Okay. Well, if you ever do want anything you just let me know. 10:32:27 PM Quill: XD: I am much more likely to just take it and tell you afterwards. I do the budgeting, after all. 10:32:51 PM Leni: Point! Well, feel free. 10:32:55 PM *** Leni kisses him on the (cold, metal) cheek. *** 10:37:46 PM Quill: It's cold and metal, and then he gets back to his business! 10:38:05 PM *** Leni gives Darro a call. *** 10:39:32 PM Quill: DArro: Yeah? What sounds like a blaster bolt hitting a nearby wall. 10:40:16 PM Leni: Ooh, didn't mean to call ya at work. I was going to ask if you were busy tonight. 10:41:19 PM Quill: Darro: Ahh, I shouldn't be. Just have to deal with something here and I was going to head back to the hotel afterwards, if you want to meet there. 10:43:45 PM Leni: Will do. I'll bring supper, too. Let me know if you need a hand with anything. 10:44:06 PM Leni: Or, you know. A spare blaster. 10:44:44 PM Quill: Darro: I've got it pretty locked down. I'm just waiting them to blow through their ammo. I see you soon. Oh, bring a blindfold. 10:45:35 PM Leni: Ooh, will do. 10:46:21 PM *** Leni disconnects cheerfully. *** 4:59:25 PM *** Quill assumed you meant SW. *** 5:00:12 PM *** Leni does! *** 5:04:12 PM Quill: So, you had a nice evening with Darro, and it's the next morning. 5:06:29 PM *** Leni wonders where he gets the energy! And how he can stretch so far. It must be the martial arts, probably? Maybe she'll ask! After coffee is had. *** 5:07:39 PM Quill: Almost certainly the martial arts! 5:09:47 PM *** Leni is still very impressed! And also appreciated the aftercare. He does things right. *** 5:13:49 PM *** Leni sits up and looks for coffee! And also Darro. *** 5:15:53 PM Quill: Yep. You get the impression talking to him that these kinds of relationships aren't uncommon in his culture! Maybe basic BDSM education is just part of their sex ed. 5:16:23 PM Quill: But you find him in the little kitchenette of his hotel. It's a different hotel then last time, by the way. 5:17:21 PM Quill: And yeah, it is very easy to do what he says. He knows exactly the effect his voice has, and he knows how to use it. 5:17:38 PM Leni: How much sleep do you need? 5:18:01 PM Quill: Not as much as you, apparently. 5:18:31 PM Quill: I can usually get by with six hours a night. 5:19:08 PM Leni: Six hours. That is definitely not enough for me. Are you sure you're not a Jedi or something? 5:20:03 PM Quill: Almost positive. Though I've always wanted one of those lightsabers. 5:21:38 PM Leni: I don't think they just give those out. 5:22:18 PM Quill: Alas. There's coffee over there. 5:25:14 PM Leni: Well, if I ever win one, I'll send it your way, Ooh, coffee. 5:25:30 PM *** Leni pours herself a mug of coffee. *** 5:26:05 PM Quill: Darro: Really? That's really thoughtful. 5:27:35 PM Leni: Sure, it's not like I can use it. 5:27:52 PM Leni: XD probably could, but uh... we have an agreement about the killy-killy murdering thing he can do. 5:28:54 PM Quill: Darro: Is the agreement that he just doesn't do it? 5:29:52 PM Leni: Well, no. 5:30:14 PM Leni: It was more of a "only if absolutely necessary" kind of thing. 5:34:01 PM Leni: So far it's never actually been absolutely necessary! 5:34:15 PM Leni: Although we did also agree that toes and fingers and sometimes knees are negotiable. 5:35:20 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, definitely. No one NEEDS those all the time. 5:36:25 PM Leni: I don't think we ever did come to an agreement on kidneys, though. 5:39:03 PM Quill: Darro: Most humanoids have an abundance of those. 5:40:33 PM Leni: Yeah, but you can't just chop them off, so there's going to be blood loss. 5:40:53 PM | Edited 5:41:01 PM Quill: Darro: Well, that's true. 5:42:45 PM Leni: ... I don't know, it just seems more invasive. What do you think? 5:43:39 PM Quill: Darro: It's definitely messier. 5:45:00 PM Leni: Yeah, but it's not the mess I worry about, you know? 5:45:24 PM Leni: It's ethics. And stuff. 5:48:41 PM Quill: Darro: GEnerally, in every situation where you might want to take a kidney, taking a digit would do just as well. 5:56:04 PM Leni: Right!! That's what I thought! 5:56:36 PM Leni: XD said there were times when it was appropriate to be more emphatic. 5:58:18 PM Quill: Darro: Maybe for intimidation tactics, but as a practical matter, it's just not that feasible. 5:59:09 PM Leni: Right! Exactly! I am definitely gonna pass that along. Thanks. 6:06:29 PM Quill: He nods helpfully, and points out some breakfast pastries. "So, today's your tournament, right?" 6:07:20 PM Leni: Yesssssssss. 6:07:57 PM Leni: Well, it starts tonight, anyway. There's a reception. 6:09:55 PM Quill: Darro: What do you think your chances are? 6:10:54 PM Leni: Oh, pretty bad. 6:10:58 PM Leni: But it'll be a lot of fun. 6:11:23 PM Leni: The players for something like this are usually really, really top-flight. 6:13:42 PM Quill: Darro: And you aren't? 6:14:19 PM Leni: I'm okay. 6:14:48 PM Quill: Darro: Don't you do this for a living? 6:15:53 PM Leni: I sure do! 6:19:02 PM Leni: But you wouldn't go around saying you were better than all the other bounty hunters, would you? 6:19:35 PM Quill: Darro: It's practically in the job description. You kind of always have to present yourself as such. 6:20:00 PM Leni: Huh. I didn't know that! When you're a gambler doing that is just asking for trouble. 6:21:43 PM Quill: Darro: How so? 6:22:09 PM Leni: Oh, they'll gun for you to show you what's what. Gamblers can be very competitive. 6:23:15 PM Quill: Darro: So can Bounty Hunters. With literal guns. 6:25:17 PM Leni: Yes, that is also a thing that can happen. There are pretty strong ties to various underworlds in gambling, so... you know, things happen. 6:25:21 PM Leni: I usually keep a low profile. 6:26:50 PM Quill: Darro: Okay, that does make sense, then. 6:27:45 PM Leni: People usually get a certain image of me in their heads when they hear about me, too. 6:28:20 PM Quill: Darro: What do you mean? 6:30:18 PM Leni: The whole "ooh, Zeltron girl" thing. 6:32:14 PM Quill: Darro: Oh yeah, I guess that's true. And you can either play it down, or take advantage of it, I suppose. 6:33:13 PM Quill: Darro: And that probably stops being useful after a little bit. 6:33:27 PM Leni: ... honestly, I just got tired of the double-sided sticky tape. 6:33:50 PM Leni: It doesn't feel good coming off your skin. At all. 6:34:33 PM Leni: So I stole one of my dad's formal outfits one day, and it was so comfortable. 6:36:32 PM Quill: Darro thinks. "Well, that makes sense, and it definitely gives you a certain style, which is also important. 6:37:32 PM Leni: Right! And you can have like a hundred vests, and if you want to be a bit more normal you can just wear a vest on top, no jacket and no shirt. 6:38:33 PM Leni: ((dad is yelling at me, hang on.)) 6:48:17 PM Leni: Or even a vest and a short little skirt, if you want to really blend in. 6:48:25 PM Leni: And no taping oneself required! 6:51:14 PM Quill: Darro: It is very important that one be comfortable in their skin, I quite agree. 6:52:32 PM Leni: For some reason most people back home are. 6:52:43 PM Leni: ... I don't know why I'm not. 6:53:12 PM Quill: Darro: Well you seem to be now. 6:54:45 PM Leni: It's easier with aliens. I'm not very pretty back home. 6:55:03 PM Leni: (Plus it's nice and warm in here.) 6:56:14 PM Quill: Darro: I find that extremely hard to believe. 6:57:43 PM Leni: Oh believe it. I'm pretty frumpy and dress like a nun by normal standards. And haven't you noticed what a complete prude I am? 6:58:25 PM Quill: Darro: I have not. 7:00:21 PM Leni: ... huh. Well, different standards, I suppose. 7:03:46 PM Quill: Darro shrugs. "I suppose so. When did you leave your world?" 7:04:22 PM Leni: Oh, about five years ago, I suppose. Before that I was going back and forth. 7:10:22 PM Quill: Darro raises an eyebrow. "Why is that? What changed to make you decide not to go back?" 7:12:09 PM Leni: A relationship kind of went sour in a major way, and some people got shot, so I figured it was best to clear out for a while. 7:16:31 PM Quill: Darro: Shooting is always a good signal. 7:17:26 PM Leni: To be fair, I did do some of the shooting. But then he got hauled off to jail anyway, so it was fine. 7:17:59 PM Quill: Darro: How good a shot are you? 7:18:46 PM Leni: Not great. But the alternative was knives and he was a lot bigger than me. 7:24:44 PM Quill: Darro: Huh. Knives aren't about size. 7:25:55 PM Leni: Well, no, but letting him get that close ... wouldn't've been a good idea. 7:27:22 PM Quill: Darro: Fair enough. I could teach you some knife moves, if you want. 7:27:41 PM Quill: He says, as he polishes a fairly extensive collection of knives. 7:28:22 PM Leni: Ooh. I do want. Those are all so shiny and pretty. ... just don't expect too much of me, I'm very out of practice. 7:37:52 PM Quill: He teaches you some simple moves! Reversals, evasions. Ways to disarm, ways to use your flexibility to disarm and evade. 7:40:52 PM *** Leni has clearly had some training in this before, but it's also clear that it hasn't been for a very long time and it was fairly elementary even then. How to hold the knife, general stances, that sort of thing. *** 7:45:31 PM Quill: He's a good teacher! And she has some experience following his orders. A few hours go by, and you've worked up a decent sweat! 7:46:41 PM Leni: Whew. That's probably enough for now--I didn't realize I was so out of shape. I'm gonna have to get XD to make a new calisthenics routine for me. 7:48:46 PM Quill: Darro presents you with a knife! A nice one, with a curving, slender blade. "Here. A gift. Hopefully you never need it." 7:49:26 PM Leni: Really? It's so pretty! Are you sure? 7:50:05 PM Quill: Darro: I'm not exactly hurting for knives here, am I? 7:51:29 PM Leni: Well, no. But this one is the prettiest. 7:52:57 PM | Edited 7:53:06 PM Quill: Darro shrugs. "It's good for your build and fighting style. You're more of a slasher, not a stabber. 7:53:13 PM Leni: Which are you? 7:54:43 PM Quill: Darro: Both, but I've been at this for awhile. 7:56:13 PM Leni: How'd you get into it? 7:58:53 PM Quill: Darro: I was a spy for a bit. Sent away by my people to spy on the rest of the galaxy. Really, I was just looking for a way off world. 7:59:27 PM Leni: Ooh, a spy, that sounds exciting! Was it? 8:00:43 PM Quill: Darro: Not really, I pretty much was just supposed to do what I'm doing now, but with more paperwork. Reports sent home, that sort of thing. 8:01:55 PM Leni: Why'd you stop? 8:02:56 PM Quill: Darro: Like I said, I was just trying to get offworld. Once I got that chance, well, that was it. Who likes paperwork? 8:03:34 PM Leni: XD pretends to. But I don't think even he does. 8:09:08 PM Quill: Darro: There you go. I wanted offworld, and i got it. I don't particularly like or have any loyalty to my government, so. 8:10:03 PM *** Leni makes a face. *** 8:10:20 PM Quill: Darro: What? 8:10:26 PM Leni: Governments are the worst. 8:10:58 PM Quill: Darro: Well, yeah. They sent me out here to see how ripe the people here are for conquering. 8:12:43 PM Leni: ... and not in the fun way, I assume. I mean, I'm ripe for being conquered by you specifically. That's fun! 8:13:41 PM Quill: Darro: Most likely not, no. 8:14:32 PM Leni: ... a lot of our diplomacy involves sex, but I gather that's not the norm, so. 8:14:45 PM Quill: Darro: I don't believe so. 8:15:41 PM Leni: It does work. ... not all the time, but it does work. Especially if they do research properly first. Other species sometimes have that monogamy thing which can lead to complications. 8:22:47 PM Quill: Darro: Generally, I think it would just be a lot of work that way. 8:23:42 PM Leni: Oh, it can be. Zeltrons are pretty good with people usually, though. 8:24:09 PM Leni: Hey, if you're not busy tonight, do you want to come with me to the reception tonight? I know it's short notice. 8:24:52 PM Quill: Darro: Hmm, no, I'm not busy. Should be interesting, I'd love to go. 8:26:27 PM Leni: Awesome! It's formalwear. I might actually wear a dress this time. 8:27:15 PM Leni: ... double-sided stickytape is fine on special occasions, just not all the time. 8:28:43 PM Quill: Darro: I've got something I can wear. I have to dress up for some of the Hutt courts. 8:29:11 PM Quill: Darro: And you'd look good in a dress. Or a suit. Or nothing. But I know this already. 8:29:41 PM Leni: Aww, thanks! You're very sweet. And also incredibly good-looking. 8:31:56 PM Quill: Darro winks. 8:32:46 PM Leni: We should wash up. I'm all sweaty, anyway. Do Nagai even sweat? 8:37:47 PM Quill: DArro: Of course we do. 8:40:32 PM Quill: Darro: I don't think we're that far apart physiologically. 8:40:55 PM Leni: Maybe I'm just that out of shape. Well, you can join me in there anyway if you feel like it. 8:41:05 PM *** Leni grins and waggles her eyebrows. *** 8:41:31 PM Quill: Darro: Almost certainly. 8:43:02 PM *** Leni heads for the washroom, pulling off her clothes along the way! Probably another curtain there. *** 8:45:40 PM Quill: Indeeeed.